Spirit Of The Wolf
by Dagaz16
Summary: (I'm having difficulties in the updateting departement, so sry but it will take a bit longer)Sakura uses a newly discovered card. But she doesn't noe the horrific affects it will have in Li
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first attempt at a story, so be nice(please?).   
I dunno whay I'm posting a C.C.S. fic fist, but I am.   
I've been playing with this story for two years, and have finally gotten around to posting it!  
*starts dancing around triumphantly*.   
At firs, this seems like a total Sakura fic. But it's not! just the prologue(for now)is in Sakura's  
percpective, next one,I promise, will be in Li's and in general's.   
So please, read and enjoy.  
"Speech"  
Thoughts  
( )-interjected author's notes  
  
Disclamer: (in dronning voice)I do not own Carcaptors and probably never will.  
The scene looked cold and dead, bathed in the oiercing glow of the moon.  
The wind blew harshley, pushing against the dark,forboding trees.   
Forcing them to twist and bend into a new possition as they moaned in protest.   
The sky, dark as ebony,was blank as the moon above. For even the stars seemed to be hidden,  
gone off to behind the clouds for thier eternal sleep.   
It would seem that any creature would have gone off to thier homes hours ago, for not a soul could be found.   
But, if one were to look closely,one would see a group of shadows huddled  
together near the all-to-familar Penguin slide, covered in the moons icy stare.  
  
"Jump card!" Sakura yelled as she twirled her star wand around her gracefully.  
In seconds, Sakura jumped out of hams way and up into the inky black sky.  
All the cardcaptors were there. The friendly and protective Keroberos, the watchful Yue, the determined Li(yay!  
His first mentioning!)Li's constant conpanion Melin was there and Madison with her ever present video-camera,   
straped to her hand and glued to her eye.  
  
Sakura dodged again. Frustration leaking from her normaly calm composer. Yet again,   
her attemps to bring the magickally(1) summoned creature to it's knee's failed.   
No matter what she threw at it, it was just to powerful. Even Li's Elemental magick attacks failed.   
Sakura landed beside her allies. She couldn't believe how easily the thing was getting to her.   
  
Sakura looked up and glared the demon in it's violet eye. It looked to be semi-aquatic.   
It's shoulder lengh silky, green hair with long pointed ears. It's ears must have   
been at least a foot long, going up diagonaly, with feathery tips on each end.  
A long, but dainty, snout that looked quite similar to a grey-hound's.   
A tall, slender body covered on a collage of beautiful green skin. It also sported a elegant,  
long tail resembling that of a horse's. And last, but certainly not least, it's measmerizing eyes.  
The colour of blosseming violets in the gentle spring warmth. They captueres your soul,  
entrancing you to just look at them, as if you would die if you turned away...  
  
Sakura was careful not to look it directly in the eyes, for fear that she would become lost   
in them.There has to be a way to defeat this thing. Sakura thought bitterly. That's it!   
She beamed as a new realization dawned on her. Sakura pulled out a new card, different from the  
others.  
  
She discovered the card about a week ago,and this demon seemed to be the perfect field test for it.   
Sakura didn't tell other's about it. There was a different energy about this card.  
Something dark and mysterious. Like as if were jaded, tanted from from a hidden past.   
Sakura didn't know why, but she thought that she would keep it a secret, at least till she   
knew more about it. But this would be the perfect way to demonstrate it's magick and the   
abilities it posses, as well as showing it to the others.  
  
Sakura pulled out her beautiful star wand and the card out of her her dech as she bagen   
twirling and spinning her wand around her slim figure.   
Gracefully, perfectly. "I call upon the power of my star,  
Ancient forces near and far,  
Olup(1), transform all your might,  
And draw your power from my light,  
Star Card!"  
The card was so ancient and old that it's name wasn't even in Sakura's native tongue.  
---------------------------------------(Li's percpective)--------------------------------------  
At the sight of that card, my body froze. Completely in shock.It could't be that card.   
That card was though to be destroyed. I'd been fortunate enough to have never have to look at   
it before. The very sight of it send shivers running down my spine.   
He tried to intervien, to stop Sakura from using that cursed card,but was not quick enough.  
"NO!!". Four voices rang through the night air.  
  
---------------------------------------(Sakura's percpective)----------------------------------   
Emediatly the Olup card took affect on the aquatic nightmare. As it was killed at light speed.   
She watched it as it shrivled up into nothing. This is great! Sakura had finaly defeated that   
hellish water-demon. The others would be proud of her growing powers and ingenuity.  
  
"NO!!". Sakura was snaped out of her delightful precognitions to Yue, Keroberos, Melin and Li  
screaming like armegedon had just been announced. Li emediatly collapsed to the ground in what   
seemed to be extreme pain. Sakura called out, running over to him. He was holding his   
mid-section in excruciating pain. But before she could reach him, Keroveros picked Li up by the  
collar of his ceremonial robes and flew away as fast as hit sturdy eagle wings would take him.  
  
-"What have you done!?!" Yue cries. Fear and anger featured all over his face.  
  
-"What do you mean? What's happened to Li!?!" I yell, feeling myself start to panick.   
  
Madison's comforting presence relaxes me a bit.  
"Yeah, why did Kero take Li away? He needs our help!" She states, concerne and worry etched in   
her soft features.  
"Don't you know anything!" Sakura hear Melin praticaly screems. Sakura had forgotten she was  
here.I look over to answer her but stop. Melin was on her knees, shaking from the strengh of   
her tears. Sakura was shocked. Melin never cries. What could Sakura have done to cause this?  
  
"What?" Sakura ask her dumbfounded. "You've turned Li into a monster!!!!" Melin cries and   
sank to the pitch black grass,for she does not have her voice to speak anymore. Sakura didn't   
understand."What copuld I have done to turn him ino a monster?!" Sakura yells, her panick   
returning.  
"You've unleashed the curse of the Clow Family." Yue sais in remorse. oh God.   
What have I done?   
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Oooooh, cliffy. And I'm Spent! I can't believe I finally got this going! Now for the footnotes.  
  
(1)- Magick. Actually, this is how you really spell it. Magic like this is what you spell for   
...magicain magic, like pulling a rabit out of a hat.  
(2)- Olup.Is just the rearranged letters from loup, wich is french for wolf.  
(confused? don't worry, it will make sense later.)  
  
So what you think? Was it a brilliant piece of literature? Was it a piece of shit on paper?   
Tell me please! I'd really like to know!   
I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I think that I can get once a week in.   
Don't be angry! And I'm sorry if thischapter is a little hard to understand.   
I have a problem with my tenses(you know, stuff like past tense and stuff).   
I'll try to make it more comprehendable next chappie!  
  
Oh! If you wanna sse what the creaturs Sakura was fighting looked like,   
just say so in your review with your e-mail, and I'll send you a pic A.S.A.P.!  
  
I really hoped that you liked it. This prologue is dedicated to the author of   
Chasing Shadows. Well I'm sure you know that it would make me VERY happy if you reviewed.   
My insperation depends on it! thanx  
  
P.S. I'd like to give a specail thanx ti Shinigami's Voice. Without her, I wouldn't have ever 


	2. The Transformation

Greetings! Well here I am with another most wanted chapter(or so i think, after what i read in the reviewa. should I expect a hit-man outside my door?). This one is a lot longer that the last chappie, so I hope that appeases evryone who read the first chappie.  
  
Now about the the whole you-not-getting-your-pic thing. I would write a little letter and add the pic, but my e-mail(i have two, one for sending pics, and one for just e-mails)thing would just not send it and give me some bullshit sbout nb pop up crap that i don't care about. So...... for everyone who asked for a pic od the creature and did leave me your e-mail, i am truly sorry. if and when i get it fixed I'll send it to you guys on the double.(I also have this really cool pic of Li when he's a wolf, and I want you guys to be able to see it!).  
  
And I'm really excited because in this chapter, I reveal the past on the Olup card! yay! I think it's a very good explenation about my OC card thin(?).  
  
Enough! my conversation now bores me. here's your chapter two.  
  
"speech"  
'thought'  
(interjected author's notes)  
  
Disclamer: I don't own cardcaptors or anything in this fic, exept the Olup card.  
  
Chapter two- Tranformation  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Keroberos was flying as fast as he could go. 'I've got to hurry, the Olup card has already started to take effect.' he thought hurridly. Keroberos looked down at Li. His thoughts were correct. Li was already covered in a light grey coat of fur, that would anly thicken as time went by.His humain canines had grown in lengh, as his ears started to point. Li's hands now started to resemble that of an animals rather than a human's.  
  
The panick was clearly evident in Keroberos' eyes. If he did not hurry and find a place secure enough for Li, Keroberos wouldn't like what he would be forced to do.  
--------------------------------------(back at Penguin Park)------------------------------------   
  
  
"Where did you get that 'card'?"Yue saked. Sakura didn't like the way he had said 'card'. There was distain in his voice, and disgust and........fear? Could Sakura be right? Was Yue afraid of the card?  
  
"I found it about a week ago." Skaura lied. She looked at down at the Olup card. In truth, someone had given it to her. She didn't know who. A dark stranger, Sakura hadn'e seen his face. But whatever this card was, Sakura was regretting ever accepting it.  
  
"Where!!!" Mélin yelled out suddenly. Sakura was really starting to wory now.  
  
"In the basement." Sakura lied again. Why did she keep lying like this? Sakura had to ask. That question that was burning inside her, fighting to be let out.........  
  
"What did I do to Li?" Sakura asked. "What curse did I release?"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Keroberos droped another three feet. It was getting harder and harder to carry Li. He had already doubled in size. He was almost the size of Keroberos himself now. It was starting to look hopeless. 'Yes! There's a safe enouigh place for him.'Just then, flew into the zoo. Surely one of the empty cells would hold him. Keroberos flew down quickly as Li grunted in pain once again.'This must hurt him so much.' Keroberos thought with a welt of pity.  
  
He landed quickly. As soon as his lion paws touched the ground,he emediatly threw Li into an empty cell.He didn't want to hurt him, but time was of the esence!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"In ancient times, when Clow Reed(sorry if that isn't spelled right)was still alive, there were powerful force as you well know." Yue's wise voice spoke.As he continued to xpain what was happenning.  
  
"Yes. You told me that!" Sakura said anxiously.  
  
"You also know that Clow Reed captured these forces and turned them into cards. Well, he didn't just nerely turned them into cards, he gave them each there own personality, their own life." Yue expained hurridly. they didn't have time for this. They had to make sure Li was in a secure area, thath he hadn't already killed (cover you ears kidies*_*) Keroberos, and they still had to break the curse!  
  
"You mean they were alive?" Madison asked in wonder. Curiousity and amazement clearly evident in her soft vouce.  
  
"Yes, in a way.They could feel emotions and pain. They could think for themselves. But they could onle be summoned by Clow Reed, and only he could communicate with them." Yue was getting tired of this. 'Where is Keroberos?' he rushly thought.  
"There was one card, the 'Olup' card, that was different." Sakura and Madison couldn't help but feel the hatred, fear and sadness in Yue's voice when he spoke of the card's name.  
  
"This card loved to cause destruction. It didn't care or think about the consequences theat came after. Mayham was it's passion. It destroyed contless cities, tortured poeples and their loved ones, and annihilated most of the original cards. And Clow Reed did nothing.  
He was a fool for ever thinking that this card could ever hold any good in it's wretched heart.  
But that changed one day, Clow Reed's lover had just given birth to their first child. A beautiful baby girl. Clow Reed and his wife loved her with all their hearts. We all did."  
  
  
"But the Olup card had become madly in love with Clow Reed, and therefore, had become insanely jealous. It murdered Clow Reed's wife and their baby, and tried to seduce him." Tue spoke with so much hatred in his voice, that it frighten Sakura and Madison.  
  
  
Sakura horrified! How could something so pure and elegant as clow magick, do such a dark and twisted thing?   
  
  
"Please continu." Sakura asked. Craving for more information on what evil she had unleashed.  
  
  
"Of course Clow Reed refused. After what the Olup card did, he saw what it truly was. That card was evil, in it's simplest form. Something that could never be contained or controled. It was darkness, pure and simple."   
"Srouded in a blanket of mustery and malice, contorted into a hellish beast it now is. With inky black puss cecreting from it's disgusting form. It's heart and soul had become the colour of ebony. Evil." Yue's nose wrinkled in disgust at even having to picture such a grotesque creature.  
  
  
Sakura could only look at him in complete shock. This was horrible! How could anything be so disgustingly evil?  
"When the Olup card discovered that Clow Reed loathed it, She placed a curse on him, one that would never truly go away. Clow Reed and anuone who would share his blood, would turn into a vicous hell-hound if that card was ever resurected." Yue said, somewhat relieved. He had been waiting years to say that. Whether he know it or not.  
"Oh my goodness! That's horrible." Madison gasped. "But wait a minute. How come Mélin is fine? She's Li's cousin after all?"Madison interogated. That was right. Sakura looked over at Mélin. Just to make sure she hadn't become some sort of monster.  
Mélin was slumped on the on the dark grass. Shacking with her mornful sobs.  
  
  
"Mélin is fine because the curse only effects those who posses clow magick." Yue stated simply. "Well what are we going to do?" Sakura asked. Afraid of what Yue was bound to answer.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Keroberos could only wacth as Li had to go through such a horrible thing. Currently, Li was sitting in a corner of the animal cage, curled up into a ball. He was rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself. Keroberos notice that Li was shivering as though he was cold, but sweat was clearly seen dripping from his brow.It looked as though he had a fever.  
  
  
"Li! don't worry! We'll break the curse!" Keroberos yelled, hoping to give Li something else to concentrate on other than the pain.  
Li was staring into space, his eyes dilated as he realised that Keroberos was still there. He couldn't suppress the fear that surged through his body.  
"Keroberos? what are you doing here?" he snapped. "Get away! Go bach to Sakura and the others!". But Keroberos was hesitant to leave the boy on his own. "NOW!!" Li screamed. his voice distorted and frightening. Keroberos was off in a flash.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"There are only two ways to stop this. Either wait till sunrise, when Li will be back to normal, but if we have to, we'll forced to kill him." Yue let what he said sink in. Knowing that Sakura and Madison already knew his response.  
  
  
"Well, Keroberos already took Li to a secure place, so we can just wait and figure this out in the morning." Madison said clearly. Using her logic to solve this problem.  
No sooner had she said that, Keroberos was seen fluing down towards them. He landed gracefully on his sturdy paws.  
"Is Li allright?!" Mélin's voice was the fist one to be heard.  
  
  
"He's over at the zoo. I put him in an empty animal's cell. It should be enough to hold him." Keroberos said assuredly.  
But as if he were jinxed, as soon as those words left his lion's mouth, a feral cry was heard floating over the ebony trees. Finalizing their worst fears of the moment......  
  
~(hhmmmmm. should I end it here? and make you sink in the suspence?.......No. i'm too nice for that.)~  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh God!" Li cried in agony. He never felt anything so painful in his entier life. The pain was escrutiating! He could feel evrey new hair folical piercing through his once smooth skin.  
Every bone in his body twisting and bending, becoming contorted to fit it's new structer. He could actually audiby hear his bones bending and poping to succumb to a more feral form.  
Li cried out loudly as his body lurched forward. A sounding ach in Li's jaw made him cry in pain. Li could feel his nose and mouth grow together to form a muzzle, while his ears became pointed and lenghtened in size. His shoulder blades seemed to rise from his back to force a new position of walking.  
His arms also rearranged themselves as did his legs to be more suitable for a four legged animal, and his chest became more barrel shaped to support the change.  
There was a ripping sound as Li's magickal robes refused to take on the starin of new muscle. A tail emergedfrom his spine and grew bushier and bushier as it also grew in lengh. Fur, shaded in a light grey, had covered his body, Hair on his face sprouted suddenly. Li could feel it prickeling his skin.  
Li let out another crie. This time more that of a wolf than a human being.  
"Hey! what's going on?!" a guard called out. Running over to see what was happenning. He was making one of his rounds, when he heard a animalistic cry. He figured that one of the animals had gotten sick or hurt.  
But what he saw, he would have never had been ready for. There was some kind of inhuman monter in one of the cells. He could only watch it in the corner of the cage.  
Li lowered his head. In shame and pain at what he had become.  
Li let out another howl. This time, the guard could see the many rows of jagged teeth gleaming in the moonlight.  
Li finaly raised his head. To the guard, he looked like a savage beast, and he now thought like one as well. If anyone would look into his eyes, they would only see a wild wolf with a lust to kill and bath in it's prey's blood..............  
*************************************************************************************************  
WOW! That turned out a bit different then originaly planed, but, meh. It still worked out.  
So! What did you guys think? It was good, wasn't it! There are a few people that I'd like to thank though.   
SweetCherryBlossom- aw. thanks for the review. and don't worry, I'll try to be nicer to myself^_^.  
windy*wings- Wow! that was a great review! i loved it. if anything, it's a great confidence booster to anyone. plz keep on reviewing. i liked it so much. oh! by the way, was the updatetion quick enugh for ya?  
UnDiNe-I know! Li is the best character on the show. and 'bout the monster oic, i'll keep trying.  
ARCHANGEMON- i loved your review. i especially liked the critisme you gave me. now i know what to to for the rst of the chappies.  
tzuky- I knoew just enough spanich (that's whayou wrote in right?) to understand your review. Thanx!  
  
ok! now that that's done. i really hope that everyone likes this fic. it's my 'preciouse'(did anyone see that lord of the rings two? ha ha!s).  
  
I'm hoping to get another chapter up sometime between May 5th and May 10th(I hope I can cut it). So fear not my loyal fans(yeah, right)! I will update! I have nothing else to do!!!!!   
well anyways, b seeing yas!  
  
P.S. don't forget to review! plz? 


	3. Revelations

Finally! I updated! I thought it would never happen! I'm really sorry for not updateting quicker. You know how bwfore I said I had no life? Well guess what? I got one(sorta). All of a sudden, since school got out, everyone wants to do stuff with me all of the time(I know, it's insane!).   
  
And then, there are other reasons why I coulnd't update. I was in the school play, and then my parents went away to the Demonacin Republic!!!!!!(without me!!!!), So for that week, I was left at my friends, who ironicly, has a computer, but no internet(sais they don't need it! They're so primative.)! And THEN I had a big horse show, first one of the year, wich I forgot about(But I got junior high-point,that's good, and nothing beloew a third). And ,another then, I had to study for finals! So once again, I'm very sorry for any inconvenience I have caused to any of the readers(If there are any left.).  
  
  
  
But now school is out for the whole summer(Like it wouldn't be.)! So I can update for you guys a lot more. Oooh. I like this chapter. It's a little scary for cardcaptors. I think you'll like it(or at least I hope O.o). So, not to keep you waiting, I'll move on to the chappie!  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
(A/N interjected author's notes)  
  
Disclamer: You know the drill, blah blah blah.....  
  
~*~Spirit Of The Wolf  
  
Chapter Three:Revelations~*~  
  
~***~  
  
As they were flying over to the zoo, Sakura couldn't stop felling horrible about what was happenning to Li. 'How could I have used that card without knowing about it first?!I should have given it to Kero and Yue right away........' Sakura scolded herself mentally.  
  
"Sakura?" Madison's chimming voice broke though Sakura's rève-like thought. "Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" Sakura asked, still a little dazed.  
  
"Don't worry." Madison repeated." I can see the zoo from here." Madison was pointing downwards towards a group of miniature buildings,who normaly , in the day it would be filled with people and animals, ecoing with the noises and sounds of the crowds that line up to see the new exibits. and the smells of the freshly awoken animals, alert and waiting for the new day.  
  
But now it was quiet and deserted.  
  
Sakura looked down at the dark buildings. Her dea green eyes scanning the area for any sighns of life, or death. She squeezed Keroberos's warm fur for reasurance as they began to descend.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Dark and alone. That's all he knew. He wanted on thing. to kill. He didn't know why. It was some animal instinct that he couldn't control, some primal fury that took over his entire being that made him lust for what was already flowing in his viens.  
  
The adrenalin pumping through his body pushed him on, makin him run until something gave him a reason to stop. Wait...............somethings missing. wasn't there people with him?........ Had he always been alone?........... He couldn't remember not being alone, but there were people. Who were they?   
  
Then something snagged his attention. Something pulling at the back of his consciousness, pushing to let free. He let it out, to see what it had to say. A solitaire word creeped into his mind. Friends.  
  
***  
  
The second they landed, Sakura started crying out Li's name. Calling him, hoping that he would walk out of the dak and everything was alright and it was all a bad dream. That he would tell her that there was no Olup card, and that he was fine. But inside, she knew she was on;y fooling herself. Everything was not fine. She had turned Li into some crazed animal , hunting for it's prey, waiting to kill.  
  
Yue covered her mouth. "You must stay quiet."He told her. "He do not want to disturb him. Li will be alright. He's locked up and will stay like that until the sun rises." Yue's sage-like voice informed her.  
  
" I left him iver here" Keroberos said. Indicating with his paw to follow him. Sakura looked around at everybody. Keroberos's face was grim, even if he tried to hide it, it was plainly visible. Yue had a blank expression on his face. A cold mask of indifference was place on it, covering up what he was really feeling. Mélin'e face was tear stained and blotchy from her heart felt sobs. but a look of determination was set apon her features, letting everyone know that she would stop at nothing to get Li back.   
  
And last but not least, Sakura looked over at Madison. Her features were serious, but not grim like Keroberos's. She was not expecting to go in there and see a wild, deadly animal, like the others were. She was expecting to see Li. Plain and simple, she wasn't going to think of him any differently.   
  
When Sakura looked at Madison, her face brightened. Madison had always made her feel like nothing couldln't be overtaken, had always reassured her when in doubt. She didn't know what to wxpect when they arrived at the cag Li was in, but she that Madison would be there with her. (A/N: For any of you people who like Madison/Sakura slashes, This is NOT for you. So get your sick minds out of the gutters. They are just FRIENDS!)  
  
Sakura silently followed her comrads, a new determination in her. They continued to walk past the penguins, and zebras, and monkeys, the zoo seemed to fit they grim moods, for not a sound could be detected. 'That's odd. Whay is everything so quiet?' Sakura thought, a little puzzled.  
  
"Doesn't this seem wierd to anyone else?" Mélin asked, her voice quivering a bit. "What do you mean?" Sakura ask, not liking the tone in Mélin's voice. There was apprehension lacing every silible of her words. "Where are all the animals?!?!" Madison yells in a panic. Everyone looked around.All over, there were the brightly colored feathers of the tropical birds, but not a single parrot in sight.  
  
Each of them looked around in horror at the other animal exhibits, hoping and praying that their suspiscions wer untrue. At the monkeys, not a single primape, the zebras, only carcases and fur. The penguins, not a single aquadic bird was to be seen.  
  
"Oh no" was all that was heard. Sakura thought that Madison was talking about the animals, but then Sakura looked at where she was pointing. A single cage was seen standing alone in the dark. The bars were mangeled and twisted into scewed positions that looked hellish. Obviosly whatever broke free from it had to be very,very strong. And only one creature came to all of their minds.  
  
***  
  
'Friends'? Why would that be comming to mind? he couldn't remember having any friends. Odd. Tic Toc. Tic Toc....Well, maybe there were, but if that was true, where were they now? Did they leave him? But whay would they do that? This ti so confusing. What was going on!   
  
All of this nonsense was confusing him. his head was starting to hurt from the overload that there 'Friends' kept causing. Tic Toc, Tic Toc. The mouse ran up the clock........  
  
Maybe they were dead! He probably killed them. Yes, that was it. He had killed them. Now it al made sense. That's why they weren't here, it wasn't because thay didn't like him, it was because he had killed them. How could anybody not like him?  
  
Happy with solving his dilema, he realized that hew was hungry. Right then, he turned aroung on his heels and ran back to the food he had caught earlier.  
  
***  
  
Yue ran over to the mis-shappen form of the animal cell, and began to inspect it. Sakura and the others ran shortly afterwards. "Hmm. It looks like your judgement of the strengh of these bars was not as highly as you thought." Yue comintated cooly. "I was in a bit of a rush you know yue, I didn't have time to inspect all of the cells if I wanted to get back to you guys safely." Keroveros snipped in.  
  
"W-what do we do now" Sakura asked. A little unsure herself. She didn't know if she could bring herself to fight Li. She had known him for yeras, and was one of her best friends, how could she ever hurt him?  
  
"Sakura, I know that you feel unsure of what to do" Keroberos said slowly, as if he had read her mind. " But you have to remember, What we're looking for is not Li. What we are looking for is something that the Olup card manifested inside of him. When you see him, do not hesitate to attack, because it will not hesitate in the slightest." Keroberos warns her.  
  
All of a sudden, Sakura was furious. 'How dare he talk about Li that way!'. Sakura's anger blowed out of her like liquide magma explodes out of a volcano. And then she let Keroberos have it.  
  
"Stop talking about him like he's a thing rather than a person!" Sakura yells back at him. "Stop saying 'it' and 'thing'. Because this is Li, not just something that poped up out of the blue! When I see *him*, I'll do what I have to to stop him." Sakura declaires, she also perposely stressed the word *him* as to make it clear that that Li was still Li, in a way.  
  
Keroberos was a little taken back by her sudden out burst, but she probably felt awful about what was happening, and chose to leave at that. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find him, and trape him" Mélin states, pounding her fist into her hand to emphasize the action.   
  
The group of four decided that when they finaly found Li, Keroberos would distracted him, because he was the only one thatcould measure up to Li now, While Sakura ued the shield card to trape him inside until daylight. And if anything went wrong, Yue would be there to help.  
  
And then, as if challenging them, a hollow crie was heard. Echoing through the eerie zoo grounds. At that they all followed the sound until they came the small court at the middle of the zoo. Everything was dark and forbidding. A million images of what Li could be doing flashed through Sakura's mind's eye. Showing her things that she thought she could only see in her worst nightmares. But they were soon deeply overshadowed by what she saw when she opened her eyes.  
  
About fifty feet ahead of them was Li. Sakura took in every new detail about him. Li was crouched over something that seemed to have him engrossed in it. Sakura looked at everything that had changed about him. His slate colored fur that covered his massive bulk. His tail thrashing around to balance him and to kkep him steady while he busied himself. His pointed ears flopped around lazily, for he was not concerned about what went on around him.  
  
His paws that were the size of dinner plates spread apart and sturdy. Sakura followed the hair in his neck down towards his slender head. And instinly wished that this was a nightmare.  
  
The reason why Li's tail was twirling around and his paws were spread for balance and the reason why he was so captivated to keep his head down was that he was eating. Sakura looked at what was in his mouth. The nightly security guard was on the ground covered in his own blood, sprawel out with his limbs out in odd angles. A look of horror was set on his stone like face. And Li's head was in his abdominal area, thrashing and tearing at his organs and the guards other inards!  
  
Li's animal face was covered in the guards blood as he licked it up,relishing the flavor of his intestines and liver. All of this was bathed in the moons milk white glow to empahize the carnage, it made all the blood look black right before Li licked it up with his long pink tongue.  
  
"Oh Lord" was all that any of them could manage..................................  
  
~***~   
  
Holy shit! that came out a lot better that it was in my head!  
  
So! what did ya think? It good, it good. yes yes? I'm just glad that I finally updated. I hope this makes up for the whole me-no-upadate thing. I think it was a suitable appoligie  
  
For any of you who would like to see apick of Li as a wolf, just tell me in your review. And thanx again for those who did review *passes out cookies to god reviewers*. And there's plenty more of those for anybody else who reviews(I must sound like a senile old hag that keeps asking if you want something to eat *cheap imitation of myself* ' and don't forget to review blither blither blither.......Honestly, If I were on of you guys, I would have tuned myself out long ago. Jeez I soung like my garnd-mother!)  
  
But anyway.......ignore my evil, sinister,evil side. She's bad news. So just do me one little favor, and push the pretty review button. C'mon, you know you want to...... 


	4. Author's Note

To evreyone who has reviewed, and to anyone else who has yet to review,  
  
I just want to say that I am very, truly sorry for not updateting the fic sooner. I never intended on leaving it this long, I was hoping to get another chapter up before school had started, or at least before Christmas break had began. But, recently, someone very dear to me had past away. I am finding it difficult to get back to things that I once enjoyed.   
  
  
  
As for the fic, I don't know when I'll be able to finish it. I want to. It's something that I definitly would like to complete. it's just hard to do it because *She* also loved to write and create.  
  
So once again. I am very sorry to say that I don't know when I can do this again, and that I thank everyone who has read the fic and who has enjoyed it as much as I did. I know that I will complete it, it's just hard to say how soon.   
  
Thank you to everyone, you guys are really great.  
  
-Epona 


End file.
